


燃情星际之罪恶游戏（ABO）（6）

by mengshu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengshu/pseuds/mengshu





	燃情星际之罪恶游戏（ABO）（6）

chapter 6  
一旦接受了这个设定，居然还意外的带感。

出于某些歉疚的心理，飞坦纵容莉迪亚腻歪在他身上。  
发情期的Omega、发情期的Omega……  
他告诫自己忍耐。  
不过满足了她的肌肤饥渴以后，莉迪亚其实比他想象中的还乖一点也安静一点。  
飞坦大可以继续对着光脑玩他的游戏，莉迪亚坐在他的腿上，身子歪出去靠在驾驶座宽大的椅背上，举着手腕研究上面手表形态的个人智脑。  
在这个星际时代，取代曾经身份编码、手机电脑而存在的个人终端——智脑，往往以手表等小型配饰的形态出现，集时人的身份证明、通讯软件、智能管家和星网接口于一身。尤其是星网，这个被誉为最近一个世纪以来最伟大的发明，能够将用户的思维数据以电波的形势投射到人造的星网世界中去，在各个虚拟场域中实现购物、交流，娱乐、甚至战争。  
只可惜想要在星网中取得联系，需要事先交换双方的身份ID。因此这个设定似乎暂时，对他们的任务没有帮助。  
“不过挺好玩的。”莉迪亚摆弄着智脑，自动连接上飞艇的数据后，她试探着到星网上去逛了一圈，又下来试图拉着飞坦和她一起去。  
“上面好多游戏，星际战争、机甲大战，可有趣了。”她拉着他的胳膊热情道。  
“我没智脑。”飞坦一击KO。  
“怎么会？”莉迪亚以为人人都有智脑，这是星际文的基本设定呀。不过现代社会也不是所有人都有身份编码和手机，这个他们流星街出身的人最该明白——“你的身份是什么？”她问。  
“街头混混。”飞坦抬眸，眼中金光黯利，“混都混不好的废物。”  
“啊？”  
“我过来的时候，这家伙正被绑在赌场当飞刀靶子。我随手接了飞刀扔回对面的人脖子上……工作就没了。”  
“噗！”  
莉迪亚笑靥如花。  
“之后逃出赌场，甩掉黑帮的追杀，就触发任务让我离开星球。正好头顶上停着座显眼的飞船，我就杀了个修理工混进来。”飞坦道。  
紧接着就是飞船启动，接到莉迪亚的求救电话，粘上这个甩也甩不脱的甜腻麻烦。  
“还好飞坦你上的是这艘船。”她搂着他的脖子笑道。  
飞坦斜看了她一眼，“嗯”了一声。

回想刚才，还好莉迪亚没被Omega性别彻底影响，飞坦的态度好起来，她就自己缓过了劲儿来。要是真像那篇文里写的那样一哭二闹三上吊……飞坦也没有法子。  
不过后遗症还是有的。  
终于吃过了营养剂，又玩了会儿星网，莉迪亚的发情期再次叫嚣起了存在感。但她看了眼飞坦专注游戏的脸，却不敢吱声。  
一直忍到双眼含水脸颊涨红，坐在他腿上隐隐颤抖了起来，飞坦同时觉出自己的裤子被弄湿了，才转头发现她的不对。  
他张了张嘴，又刻意放缓了语气，“难受？”  
莉迪亚看了他一眼又很快移开目光，咬着唇用力摇了摇头。飞坦能轻易看出她眼底藏着的恐惧。  
还能怎么办？自己做的孽，捏着鼻子也要自己收拾。  
“这回不弄你。”

他动作几乎是小心地把她抱了过来，让她跨坐在自己腿上，靠进怀里。莉迪亚没有反抗，身上却是僵硬的，在他的手抚上来时小幅度地抖了抖，声音怯弱可怜。  
“我知道错了……别折磨我。”  
“嗯。”飞坦第一次觉得自己手段原来真的很厉害。看着眼睛水汪汪的莉迪亚他犹豫了一下，撩开她的头发捧住侧脸，轻轻吻上她的唇。  
莉迪亚屏住呼吸，愣愣地看着他。  
“闭上眼睛。”他说得有点冷，莉迪亚立刻听话地闭上了，长长的睫毛像垂下去的鸦翼，轻轻颤动……“没事。”飞坦这才把后半句说完。  
说话还不如直接做。  
他耐心地舔上她的双唇，直到她受不住自己把嘴唇张开，再用舌尖探进去轻轻地舔。克制着心猿意马，飞坦觉得自己好像变成了鹿之类的在舔舐同类……算了，这本来就是动物世界。  
就快要把这辈子的耐心都透支给她，莉迪亚终于张了嘴，舌尖和他怯生生地碰上，“嘤”地软倒进他怀里。  
飞坦心知成了，手掌向下托住她的下颌，深深地吻了上去。一开始他还留神注意着她，很快就变成了疾风骤雨的激吻，势不可挡地向她压了过去。  
莉迪亚被吻得荤七八素，意乱神迷，体内春潮一股股地翻卷涌动，喉头发出不自觉地呜咽，像是受到了莫大的鼓舞。她彻底瘫软在飞坦的怀里。

一吻结束，飞坦单手搂着她，另一只手解开裤子，释放出武器。  
“上来。”他对跨坐在他腿上的莉迪亚道。  
莉迪亚乖得不可思议，按着他的肩膀自己向上撑起来，手腕颤抖着用下体去吃他的性器。飞坦帮了她一把，顺利入巷的摩擦让她整个一软，重重跌坐下来，利刃霎时捅到最深，“啊！”  
一声夹杂着舒爽的惊叫。  
飞坦低沉地笑了起来。他双手掐住她的腰，凭借她跪在他双腿两侧的姿势，毫不费力地提着她上下起伏动起来。莉迪亚口中溢出连续不断的轻吟浅哼，手腕又绵软无力地撑到了他赤裸的肩膀上借力。  
“真好……飞坦疼我……”  
她半睁着半阖的眼，里面隐隐有水泽光动，像是叹息着脱口而出。  
飞坦深深地看着她，又加快了操她的动作。  
莉迪亚还能受住，勉力支撑着自己的平衡，随之上下起伏吞吐，发丝凌乱飞舞，口中支吾连声。  
“你给我清醒一点。”飞坦边动边道，声音喑哑，“废物。”  
莉迪亚俯下身去，搂住他的脖子找到他的薄唇接吻，边舔边用气声笑道，“我一点用也没有。飞坦疼我啊？”  
飞坦被她折腾的一点脾气也没有。还能怎么办？  
当然是先干个爽。

“不行了不行了……歇会儿！”  
鏖战半晌，莉迪亚达到了高潮，平息下来后按着他肩膀央求。  
飞坦也一身汗，不停顶弄着她嘲讽，“一会儿要一会儿不要，说要就要说不要就不要，你当我是什么？按摩棒吗？”  
莉迪亚被他说得羞耻极了，呜呜叫着伸手去捂他的嘴。飞坦只向后一仰头就轻松躲开，被操到无力的手指拂过他喉结，腻滑带痒，让他也忍不住喘一口粗气，下面又加紧撞了两下。  
——说是不依她，其实还是已经放缓了动作。  
莉迪亚哼唧着，被他弄得实在受不了，闭眼哀求，“不要了不要……受不了了！”  
飞坦渐渐停下来。他算是明白了，这游戏就是让他为她献身到底。  
哪有这么便宜的事？

莉迪亚喘了一会儿，从迷瞪中清醒过来，推了推他整齐的八块腹肌，“出去一下呗，里面涨得慌。”  
飞坦看着她，狭长的金眸都睁大了，没见过这么能蹬鼻子上脸的，下一步是不是就要上天了？  
“飞坦？”莉迪亚还摇了摇他肩膀，另一只手在腹肌上划来划去。  
“行。”飞坦喉咙里吐出一口热气，双手掐着她腰往上一拔，“啵”地一声出来了，又把光着屁股的娇气包横抱在腿上。  
莉迪亚满意地扭了扭。飞坦咬住送到他嘴边的白生生的耳垂，用牙解气地磨了磨，含够了才吐出来。  
“痒。”莉迪亚乖顺地歪着头笑，他低低哼了一声。

一只手捉住她搭在他腹肌上的手，莉迪亚也不挣脱。飞坦把她宠得开心了，她也就忘了对那双漂亮的手的恐惧。  
飞坦捏着她的手腕向下，覆在自己还直挺挺的器官上。  
莉迪亚被烫得一惊，触电似地往回一缩，蜷起手指不肯再碰。飞坦懒洋洋道：“别躲，你总得做点贡献。”  
莉迪亚摇头不语，白玉似的脖颈和脸蛋迅速爬上红潮——如果说先前只是两颊酡红，现在就整个变成了一颗熟透的苹果。  
飞坦有点惊讶——真刀真枪的她那么放得开，摸一下却不肯。问她，莉迪亚眼睛都闭上了，皱着脸小声道，“这怎么一样。”  
难得看到莉迪亚这样害羞的模样，他也难得耐心地哄道：“知道么，这东西和按摩棒最大的不同，就是你不能只顾自己快活。”  
莉迪亚还是摇头不语，双眼紧闭。飞坦声音一冷，“快点，不然我……”  
他话还没说完，莉迪亚已经受惊地睁开眼，眼泪含在眼眶里，主动把手送进了他的手掌，示意他为所欲为。  
飞坦无语，握着那只缩在他掌中不肯走的小手，随便往自己的兄弟上蹭了蹭。“唔噫……”莉迪亚呜咽一声，眼泪在眼眶里打转，一副被欺负得狠了又不敢说的模样。  
飞坦改了主意，攥着她的手往下一拉，拉得莉迪亚俯下身去，脸接近翘立的性器，“那舔一舔？”  
莉迪亚惊恐地睁大眼，眼泪“啪嗒”掉了出去，砸在他火烫的性器根部。莉迪亚连怕他都忘了，推开他的手直起身来，“口？我不要。”  
她看着他，眼神又倔强又可怜。飞坦气笑了，“那你想怎么样？”  
莉迪亚脸皱成个包子，紧闭着眼睛坚决摇头。飞坦看出了她的抗拒，跟之前半推半就不同，不可思议地问，“你没和库洛洛做过？”  
“没有。”他提起库洛洛，莉迪亚有点不高兴地往后缩，靠到椅背上——比起飞坦，库洛洛待她好得多了。  
飞坦没拦她的逃脱，就听莉迪亚气鼓鼓地小声嘀咕，“那多脏啊。”  
“很好，我看你就要上天了。”飞坦冷笑，莉迪亚猛地打了个激灵，睁开眼睛看到他金色的眸子，顿时暗叫要遭。  
想到之前惹怒他的折磨，她的脸又很快苍白了下来。“飞坦！”在他发难之前，她又迅速地扑了上去，揽住他的脖子顺毛，“我错了你别生气！什么地方该做什么的就做什么啊。”  
说着一挺身，嘴唇含上了他的唇瓣。  
飞坦不吃这套，把她朝后推开，莉迪亚不气不馁地黏上去，好声商量，“飞坦求你了，等等我下么。亲一亲好不好？”  
说着再次亲了上去。这次飞坦没有推开。

如此过了两天，飞艇在无垠的宇宙中穿梭。  
第三天早上醒来，莉迪亚就知道自己的发情期结束了。前两个晚上，她被折腾得连个囫囵觉也没睡成，像这样一觉醒来神清气爽，真是恍如隔世。  
回想起这三天的种种事迹，像个牛皮糖一样地缠着飞坦痴缠耍赖、床上撒娇，她抱膝蜷缩在驾驶舱的墙壁底下，只觉得天都灰暗了，根本抬不起头来。  
真是太可怕了！她想，Omega什么的，发情期什么的，就给人这么大的影响吗？最可怕的是，她这几天居然浑然不觉。

“坐这儿干嘛？长蘑菇吗？”  
飞坦这两天也被她折腾得够呛，现在睡醒了走出来，看到她在墙角缩成一团，自然地走过来要抱起她。  
不怪他养成这个习惯，这两天莉迪亚像个小孩一样在哪里都举着双手要抱，若不满足就泫然欲泣，就算是飞坦也实在觉得，和她歪缠还不如干脆认命。  
莉迪亚这回却抬起头来，眼神清醒，一脸带着生无可恋的羞窘——  
“飞坦，我的发情期结束了。”

飞坦随意坐在了她对面的椅子上，想了想，脸色微变问：“你发情期持续了几天？”  
莉迪亚一愣，下意识一数，上船一天，之后两个晚上，“今天是第四天。”她的脸色也蓦地变了——  
“一共才三天？！”  
这段时间太难熬，往事不堪回首，她居然忽略了实际时间。  
她和飞坦同时做了一个动作，打开游戏面板查看那段关于Omega发情的资料。那上面明明白白写着：  
【成熟Omega的发情期每年一次，每次持续5至7天，或在受孕后终止。】  
莉迪亚眼瞳骤缩，脸都白了下去，张口结舌问他：“这、这不准的对吧？”  
飞坦的脸色也很难看，哑声道，“游戏介绍一般不会出错。只有暗示。”  
“所以……”莉迪亚说不下去。  
“你可能怀孕了。”  
飞坦在短暂的懵逼后，很快恢复了冷静。逃避没有任何意义。“世界地图开了吗？”  
莉迪亚手忙脚乱地查看：“开启了！”  
打开世界地图，上面整整齐齐，六个醒目的光点。  
——她睡昏了头，没听到任务完成的提示，醒来又光顾着胡思乱想，居然忘了这最重要的事情。真是的，发情还能把脑子都烧没了吗？  
飞坦没让她按原计划赶紧联系库洛洛。他打开自己的游戏咨询功能，问系统：“她怀孕了吗？”  
系统平板的电子音：“恭喜玩家！是的。”  
莉迪亚天崩地裂，两眼发虚，喃喃道：“我必须要把它打——唔！”  
却是飞坦闪过来紧紧捂住了她的嘴。他用眼神示意她安静，又问系统：“我的任务二算不算完成了一半？接下来就是等瓜熟蒂落。先把后面的任务三拿来看看。”  
他说瓜熟蒂落的时候，莉迪亚差点把眼睛瞪脱眶！但她已经反应过来，飞坦说过他们急着完成任务，这游戏的系统仿佛也一样着急，所以才趁势推出咨询功能，有问必答，其实就是给他们大开方便之门。  
果然叫飞坦诈了出来。  
“叮咚！经过系统测算，提前开启玩家飞坦的任务之三：建立星际海盗，征服远西星系。警告！如果任务之二失败，任务之三将同时判定失败。请玩家加油，早日完成任务。”  
与此同时，莉迪亚的任务系统也响了：  
“叮咚！玩家莉迪亚触发任务之三：成功诞育星盗之子。请玩家继续努力，系统看好你哦。”

“诞育你大爷啊！”莉迪亚关了游戏面板，气得两眼发黑。“这什么狗屁游戏啊！我屮艸芔茻……”  
她按着已经发生了可怕变化的小腹，眼泪哗地流下来，哭道，“我怎么那么倒霉啊！”  
“哭有屁用。”飞坦烦躁地骂了她一句，“现在怎么办？”  
“打掉啊！留着过年吗？然后找库洛洛……”莉迪亚哭着道。她倒不迷茫之后该怎么做，只是不肯接受眼前的事实。  
“先找库洛洛，然后再打掉。”飞坦道。  
莉迪亚睁开眼睛满脸是泪地看着他，脸色苍白：“这样怎么找他啊？！这太过了吧！！！”  
难道对库洛洛说，对不起我不仅发了个情被飞坦标记了，现在还怀着他的孩子？不管怎么说这也过线了！！！  
平时她和库洛洛的共识就是，在外面走肾不走心没关系，但是不能动感情，也不能留下血脉——这两点是绝对的死线！  
因为一旦掺上就可能毁了全部！  
所以莉迪亚根本不敢和库洛洛说这件事。就算库洛洛能很冷静地处理这件事，就算是游戏，她也不能说出口。  
她没办法伤害他，一点点都不行。

“我说不出口。”莉迪亚捂着脸疲惫道。  
飞坦也有点踌躇。“先不说有没有地方打，一旦打掉我们两个的任务就同时失败了。”他沉声道，“我的任务三是夺取远西星系，怎么看都是主线任务，可能失败后这一轮就直接结束了。”  
“反正怎么都要失败的！”莉迪亚脱口道。  
“但在进入下一轮之前尽可能搜集更多信息，才是最有利的选择。”飞坦道，金眸中满是烦躁，但到底没有再喝斥她的不够理智。  
莉迪亚沉默。  
“发信息给库洛洛吧。”飞坦最后道，“问清楚其他人的任务和发现。先不说这件事。反正在这之前，任务肯定要失败的。”  
隐瞒？  
莉迪亚睁大眼。她从没想过隐瞒库洛洛，但是……“好像也只有这样了。”  
她绝望地道。

TBC


End file.
